Groupe heteroclite
by MDR 4
Summary: Ce mois ci le thème est : les mangemort. Avec Dalou28, KimmyLyn, Elrienne, et la petite dernièrer Real or not.
1. Au mois de mars

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Nous somme le 15 mars et comme promis voici les quatres fictions de ce mois ci.

En mars, les Mangemorts sont à l'honneur avec dans l'ordre :

_Apparences_, de Kimmy Lyn

_Entre gris clair et gris foncé_, d'Elrienne

_Ecrire un drabble fatal selon l'auteur_, de Dalou28

_Dernier d'une génération d'executeur,_ de Real or Not ?

A vous de nous dire si les contraintes sont respectées.


	2. Apparences by Kimmy Lyn

Les contraintes : Mettre en scène Draco et Pansy marié avec une Pansy à la fois odieuse et adorable.

Personnages Principaux : Draco Malfoy / Pansy Parkinson

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Note 1: **Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible!**

Note 2 : Je ne suis pas trés sur d'avoir respecté les contraintes qui m'étaient imposées mais je n'ai pas réussit à écrire autre chose....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ouvrez les yeux, murmura une voix douce.

La jeune fille fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

-Vous avez bien compris tout ce que je viens de vous dire ?

-Oui.

-Parfait. Je pense que vous ferez un excellent sujet.

La voix s'éloigna sans que la jeune fille ne bouge d'un millimètre. Une autre voix retentit alors.

-Et bien jeune fille, il semble qu'elle ait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Mais j'ai moi aussi mon mot à dire, vous ne croyez pas ?

-...

-Dans ce cas, commençons.

Sans volonté, la jeune fille se plia à nouveau à l'exercice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco Malfoy n'était pas peu fier. Aujourd'hui il épousait Pansy Parkinson, l'héritière de la plus grande famille d'Angleterre et associait son nom à ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une famille royale dans le monde magique. Mais au delà de cela, il était heureux de lier son destin à une femme comme Pansy. A 24 ans, les deux jeune gens avaient survécu à une guerre sanglante et déchirante au cours de laquelle ils avaient tous beaucoup perdu. Lui son père tant admiré et elle sa mère tant aimé. Mais leur mariage leur permettrait de former une véritable famille.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux afficher un tel sourire, murmura Blaize à Draco alors qu'il patientait devant l'autel.

-Tu ne la connais pas.

-Je te rappelle que je la connais depuis aussi longtemps que toi.

-Non, tu ne la connais pas. Elle est fabuleuse.

-C'est une garce finie tu veux dire.

-Peut être, mais elle est parfaite pour moi.

Blaize soupira. Leur première rencontre avec Pansy lui revint en mémoire.

Flash Back

_Au nord de l'Angleterre, niché au creux d'une falaise majestueuse se tenait le château des Parkinson. Contrairement à ce que la rumeur laissait entendre, cette famille était l'une des plus riches et des plus anciennes du Royaume Uni. Elle supplantait même la ligné des Malfoy. Pratiquement toutes les grandes familles avaient les yeux braqués sur eux et sur le choix qu'allait faire le patriarche. Qui parmi les soupirants potentiels allait remporter la main de l'héritière ? Qui allait associer son nom à celui des Parkinson et ainsi hériter de la colossale fortune associée à la jeune Pansy ? Trois candidat était possible : Blaise Zabini, issue d'une famille noble mais dont la fortune n'était pas à la hauteur, Théodore Nott Junior, issu d'une famille bourgeoise mais qui avait eut le bon gout de préserver la pureté de son sang et son capital financier et enfin Draco Malfoy, issu d'une famille noble fortuné et de Sang Pur.  
Autant dire que le favori était tout désigné._

_Quand Minuit sonna, la jeune femme fit son entrée. Somptueuse dans sa robe de velours vert bouteille, ses cheveux lisses remonté sur sa nuque ornée d'onyx. Malgré son jeune âge, Pansy était parfaitement éduquée et capable de rivaliser avec n'importe quelle lady. Elle en fit la démonstration alors qu'elle était présentée à chacun des invités par son père comme il était convenable._

_Alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur des Nott elle se remémora les conseils de sa mère :_

_"-Ma fille, disait Mme Parkinson, soyez une jeune fille irréprochable et posé. Ayez toujours du goût et de la classe. Faites en sorte que tous soit fous de vous mais restez toujours inaccessible. C'est de cette manière seulement que vous conserverez votre liberté._

_-Oui mère._

_-Soyez la maîtresse de votre destin._

_-Mais comment ? Comment une femme peut elle être indépendante._

_-Ma fille, vous êtes une beauté, jouez-en. Votre corps et votre éducation vous prédispose à vous faire obéir des hommes. Il ne vous suffit que d'un peu de charme et de fermeté alternés pour devenir indispensable à leurs yeux. Faites toujours en sorte qu'ils pensent que les idées viennent d'eux, sachez être effacée quand c'est nécessaire et douce quand ils commencent à s'échauffer. Ainsi vous serez toujours dans leurs pensées._

_-Merci mère._

_-Et n'oubliez pas vous êtes une Parkinson. Votre nom et votre éducation vous donne ce que les autres n'auront jamais._

_-Quoi donc, Mère ?_

_-La classe !"_

_Pansy exécuta une révérence parfaite et tendit sa main au jeune héritier des Nott._

_-Mademoiselle, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance._

_-Cela ne m'étonne guère, Monsieur._

_Théodore Nott junior cilla un instant avant de se reprendre_

_-Je vois que vous avez un humour piquant, Mlle._

_-Méfiez vous qu'il ne fasse que cela Mr. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser._

_Elle quitta la famille Nott, aérienne, pour se diriger vers les Zabini_

_-Mademoiselle, je suis honoré de vous être présenté._

_-Vous pouvez Mr Zabini, vous pouvez._

_-J'ai donc besoin de votre permission ?_

_-Avec les ennuis qu'a connu votre famille vous ne pouvez pas être autre chose qu'honoré n'est ce pas._

_-Mlle..._

_-Voulez vous m'excuser, je n'ai pas encore salué tout les invités._

_Elle arriva enfin devant la famille Malfoy._

_-Mademoiselle, murmura Draco en lui faisant un baisemain._

_-Monsieur._

_-On m'avait vanté votre fortune, mais on m'avait menti sur votre beauté. _

_-Vous êtes un beau parleur Mr Malfoy, mais ferez vous aussi bien dans les autres domaines._

_- Me laisserez-vous vous le démontrer ?_

_-Je déteste la médiocrité Mr et ne fonde jamais sur ma première impression._

_-Nous somme deux alors._

_Pansy le salua et quitta le petit groupe. _

Fin du Flash Back

Théo observait son ami, son visage émerveillé à l'idée d'épouser Pansy, cette femme qui leur avait mené la vie dure, mais qui en définitive, restait pour eux la meilleures des amies et la plus douce des présences. Il leur en avait fallu du temps pour apprendre à la connaitre et de nombreux sarcasmes et crises de colère. Il s'en souvenait encore, alors qu'ils étaient en troisième année :

Flash Back

_Draco se frottait la joue pour chasser la sensation de cette main étrangère sur sa peau. Il espérait qu'il ne marquerait pas sinon ça allait provoquer un drame. Alors qu'il pensait au moyen de dissimuler la rougeur sur sa joue, Pansy entra dans la salle commune._

_-Draco mon cher, je me demandais ou tu avais bien pu passer.  
-Comme tu le voie je suis ici.  
-Ca va faire deux heures que je te cherche. Ou étais tu ?  
-Dans le parc._

_Soudain Pansy devint soupçonneuse. Théo, assis sur un fauteuil se leva et se précipita dans un coin. Désireux d'assister à l'échange mais pas masochiste il se rencogna dans l'ombre et observa. Comment Draco allait il s'en sortir cette fois ?_

_-Et que faisais tu dans le parc ?  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne._

_"Mauvais plan" songea Théo_

_-Vraiment, tu ne vois pas ?_

_Draco ne sembla pas se rendre compte de son erreur._

_- Y aurait-il une fille dans ta vie.  
-Pansy, je vais te le répéter encore une fois, mais cela ne te concerne pas._

_"Il persiste" pensa Théo_

_-Draco Malfoy, dois je vous rappeler que nous sommes fiancés.  
-Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'oublier. Tu me le répète 100 fois pas jours. Mais encore une fois, je fais ce que je veux.  
-Tu pourrais si ce n'étais pas moi ta fiancée. Je te préviens Draco, si jamais tu m'humilie, je ferais de ta vie un tel enfer que tu regretteras le jour ou tu m'as été présenté.  
-Pansy, nous ne somme pas marié que je sache, pas encore !_

_Pansy respira un bon coup. Ne pas exploser, ne pas le frapper, ne pas se conduire comme une roturière qu'elle n'était pas. Mais soudain son regard se posa sur la joue rouge de Draco. Et c'en fut trop._

_-Qui t'as fait cette marque ? Susurra t elle.  
-Quelle marque, répondit nonchalamment Draco._

_"Trop nonchalamment" nota Théo._

_-Je vais t'arracher la queue et te la faire bouffer si tu continue à me prendre pour une idiote.  
-Pansy, ne sois pas si vulgaire.  
-Je suis vulguaire si je veux ! Draco, si jamais j'apprends que c'est une fille qui t'a fait cette marque je te jure que tu passeras les prochaines semaines à te cacher de moi. Tu ne voudrais pas passer du statut d'homme à celui d'eunuque n'est ce pas ?_

_Draco dégluti péniblement. IL la savait parfaitement capable d'une telle chose._

_-Pansy, ma chère...  
-Attention à toi. N'essais pas de m'amadouer avec de belles paroles creuses._

_Plutôt que de s'enfoncer encore, Draco se leva et s'approcha de Pansy._

_-Laisse moi donc te prouver que c'est toi ma fiancée._

_Pansy se campa sur ses jambes et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine naissante. Draco s'approcha encore un peu plus, et l'enlaça doucement. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, en une caresse qui se voulait apaisante, mais la colère froide de Pansy était telle que cet innocent premier baiser se transforma en combat pour la dominance entre les deux protagoniste. Leurs langue se cherchaient et se combattaient, leurs mains vagabondaient sur leurs corps qui se cherchaient dans un combat frénétique. Puis soudain, Pansy se relâcha. Elle abandonna et se laissa faire. Enfin Draco mit fin à leurs baiser, essoufflé et échevelle._

_-Alors, toujours inquiète ?  
-Qui est inquiète ? Draco vous êtes réellement doué pour ce genre de chose._

_"Tiens, le vouvoiement et revenu. ca faisait longtemps" s'étonna Théo._

_-Bien sur que je suis doué.  
-Mais je vous préviens, il est proscrit que vous usiez de ces talents sur d'autres femmes que moi.  
-évidement. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser._

_Draco s'éclipsa, trop heureux d'avoir réussi à calmer le fauve mais aussi désireux de réfléchir à ce premier baiser qui lui avait ouvert les portes du désir et du plaisir._

_A peine s'était il éclipsé, que Pansy se retourna vers Théo pour lui poser la question qui restait en suspend. Son visage avait retrouvé cette froide colère._

_-Et toi Théo..._

_"Ha moi elle me tutoie"_

_-... tu sais qui est cette fille ?  
-il se pourrait que oui.  
-Tu tiens à ta descendance n'est ce pas. Tu ne voudrais qu'un malencontreux accident ne te prive du bonheur de rencontrer un jour tes futurs enfants.  
-C'est Hermione Granger.  
-Serais tu en train d'insinuer que Draco s'est fourvoyé avec une Sang de Bourbe.  
-Non.  
- explique-toi Théo, ma patience a des limites.  
-Elle l'a giflé.  
-QUOI ! Cette garce insignifiante a osé lever la main sur mon fiancé! Je vais la carboniser.  
-C'est peut être un peu excessif tu ne trouve pas ?  
-Théo, quand tu auras appris à réfléchir avant de parler, tu pourras m'adresser la parole. En attendant, continue à faire ce que tu fais de mieux, surveille Draco et informe-moi._

_"Congédié comme un domestique"_

Fin du Flash Back

Pansy était rayonnante dans sa robe blanche. Belle à en couper le souffle elle s'avançait vers celui qui dans quelques minutes allait être son mari. Elle aimait réellement Draco et ne comprenait pas d'ou lui venait ce comportement parfois étrange et trop entier qu'elle montrait. Mais il suffisait d'un baiser de Draco pour que le serpent qui semblait dormir en elle ne s'apaise et ne laisse place à la véritable Pansy, douce, calme, aimante.

Elle sourit à son fiancé et une fois arrivé devant l'autel lui prit la main. Elle sentit alors cette volonté de fer se réveillé en elle pour lui faire dire ces mots cruels :

-Tu aurais au moins pu faire l'effort d'être magnifique pour moi aujourd'hui.

-Mais ma douce colombe, je ne voulais pas éclipser la splendeur de celle qui va bientôt être ma femme.

Puis il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt le serpent se calma et elle retrouva toute la maitrise d'elle même.

Mr Parkinson qui avait entendu l'échange sourit doucement. Il avait décidément bien fait. Sa femme, paix à son âme, aurait surement approuvé ce couple qui avait su surmonter les difficultés du conditionnement qu'elle avait elle même imposé à sa fille. Heureusement quand même qu'il avait tempéré cette séance d'hypnose presque 15 ans plus tôt sans quoi sa fille chérie ne serait pas la aujourd'hui. Il se rappelait encore de ce jour :

Flash Back

_-Pansy ma chérie, venez ici, je vous prie._

_-Oui mère ?_

_-Ecoutez attentivement ce que je vais vous dire aujourd'hui, car cela déterminera le reste de votre vie._

_-je vous écoute maman._

_D'un mouvement de poignet et d'un sort murmuré, Mme Parkinson plongea sa fille dans un état d'hypnose profond._

_"Pansy, chaque fois qu'un homme de votre âge se présentera devant vous, vous vous conduirez de la pire façon qui soit envers lui. Maltraitez le, abaissez le, soyez la maitresse de votre vie_

_-Ouvrez les yeux, murmura une voix douce._

_La jeune fille fit ce qu'on lui demandait._

_-Vous avez bien comprit tout ce que je viens de vous dire ?_

_-Oui._

_-Parfait. Je pense que vous ferez un excellent sujet._

_La voix s'éloigna sans que la jeune fille ne bouge d'un millimètre. Une autre voix retentit alors._

_-Et bien jeune fille, il semble qu'elle ait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Mais j'ai moi aussi mon mot à dire, vous ne croyez pas ?_

_-..._

_-Dans ce cas, commençons._

_Sans volonté, la jeune fille se plia à nouveau à l'exercice._

_"Je maintient l'ordre précédent et y ajoute cependant une chose. Si d'aventure un des ces jeunes hommes venait à vous embrasser sincèrement, vous redeviendrez vous même. Toutefois, sans un contact visuel prolongé, vous retomberez dans votre précédent état et devrez à nouveau recevoir un baiser"_

_-Avez vous comprit ?_

_-Oui._

_Un autre mouvement de poignet et Pansy cligna des yeux._

_-Vous désiriez me voir Père?_

_-Non. Vous pouvez vous retirer._

Fin du Flash Back.

En y repensant encore aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à sa femme d'avoir ainsi manipuler leur précieuse fille. Après tout, grâce à cela, elle avait trouvé l'homme qui ne voyait pas en elle que la potentielle fortune des Parkinson. Il épousait Pansy par amour pour elle, parce qu'il avait su aller au delà des apparences.

Peut être un jour révélerait il au couple ce qu'il avait fait. Mais pour l'instant ils semblaient heureux ainsi. Alors pourquoi changer.

**10 ans plus tard**

-Ouvrez les yeux, murmura une voix douce.

La jeune fille fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

-Vous avez bien comprit tout ce que je viens de vous dire ?

-Oui.

-Parfait. Je pense que vous allez connaitre une vie aussi palpitante que celle de votre mère.

Et sans un mot le patriarche Parkinson laissa sa petite fille dans le salon du manoir Malfoy. Après tout ce qui avait marché pour la mère marcherait aussi pour la fille.

FIN


	3. Entre gris clair by Elrienne

Les contraintes : Un Voldemort Charismatique et un Bella/ Neville avec un dark Neville

Personnages Principaux : Bellatrix Lestrange / Neville Longdubat

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Note 1: **Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville regardait les flammes engloutir les corps de ses parents. Il était seul, la famille était rentrée juste après que le bûcher ait été allumé. Alors qu'il voyait les corps de son père et de sa mère se consumer, il s'interrogeait encore une fois. Pourquoi sa grand-mère avait-elle demandé aux médicomages de laisser ses parents mourir ? Et tout cela un mois avant sa majorité ? Ils ne faisaient de mal à personne, ils n'était pas gênants. Augusta méprisait les faibles, Neville l'avait toujours su, mais de là à tuer sa propre fille ? Ils n'étaient pas responsables de leur condition, au contraire. Frank et Alice Londubat s'étaient battus bravement, jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix Lestrange ne les torture.

Alors pourquoi ???

Une fois les cendres de ses parents dispersées, Neville regagna la maison de sa grand-mère, son seul foyer à présent puisqu'Augusta avait vendu la maison de Frank et Alice juste après leur internement. Devant la porte, une pile de cartons attendait d'être emmenée, une fois de plus, « mamie » se débarrassait de tout ce qu'elle jugeait encombrant. Puisqu'ils étaient morts, inutile de garder toutes ces choses. Pour Augusta, il fallait avancer, même si cela vous coûtait amertume, regrets et tristesse.

La porte franchie, le jeune garçon entendit les cris de son oncle éméché et le rire gras de sa femme. Il aperçut sa grand-mère souriante un verre de vin à la main. Neville savait qu'après un enterrement on faisait souvent la fête, pour que le vie continue malgré tout. Mais là, c'était différent, ils avaient débranché Frank et Alice parce qu'ils étaient gênants, ils n'étaient pas morts naturellement, et de ce que voyait le brun, il n'y avait qu'à lui que cela posait un problème. Il monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre travailler sa botanique et fit son possible pour ne pas entendre rires et mauvaises blagues percer les murs.

Vers minuit, alors que Neville s'apprêtait à se coucher, Augusta fit irruption dans sa chambre. La vielle dame lui demanda de lui passer sa gourmette. Un peu surpris il obtempéra. Augusta s'empara de la chaînette et redescendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. En bas l'attendait un homme à qui elle tendit le bijoux tout en s'emparant des gallions que celui ci lui donnait. Interdit, Neville regarda sa grand-mère compter l'argent.

-Mais… Commença Neville.

-Quoi ? Aboya Augusta.

-C'était la gourmette de maman. Pourquoi l'as-tu vendu ? Tu t'es déjà débarrassé de tout, les photos, les objets, les meubles, tous les souvenirs ! Celui-ci m'appartient !

-Écoute-moi bien Neville, le passé c'est le passé, cela ne sert à rien de le garder sous les yeux, il me semble que j'ai attendu assez longtemps que tes parents reviennent à la raison. Ils n'étaient pas assez fort, tant pis !

Abasourdi Neville regarda sa grand-mère empocher les gallions et se diriger vers le salon. En deux pas, il fut sur elle, il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était si grand. La gifle partit toute seule. Lorsque sa main percuta la mâchoire de la vielle dame, il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir frappé plus fort. Sous le choc, Augusta s'effondra et sa tête heurta le guéridon de l'entrée. Sans lui accorder un regard, Neville remonta dans sa chambre et fit son sac. Il quitta la maison quelques minutes plus tard, et se lança en pleine nuit à la recherche de l'homme qui venait d'acheter à sa grand-mère la seule chose qui lui restait de ses parents.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Trois jours plus tard, Neville ressortait d'une bijouterie, il venait de récupérer la gourmette de sa mère lorsqu'il vit un avis de recherche à son nom pour le meurtre d'Augusta Londubat. Le jeune homme ne s'arrêta même pas, cela faisait un moment qu'il se doutait que sa grand-mère ne se relèverait pas de sa chute et étrangement il s'en moquait, personne ne pouvait comprendre. Il s'enfonça dans l'allée des embrumes à la recherche d'un hôtel dont le propriétaire ne s'inquiétait pas trop de la presse. Deux jours auparavant il était allé vider le coffre familial à Gringott, il avait suffisamment d'argent pour parer au quotidien pendant plusieurs semaines, et comme il ne comptait pas s'éterniser dans le monde magique…

Une fois installé dans une chambre crasseuse et sombre, Neville réfléchit à ce qu'il avait décidé de faire. Sa grand-mère était morte, il haïssait son oncle et sa tante, autant dire qu'il n'avait plus aucune famille. Ses amis, tous gryffondors, devaient êtres effondrés d'avoir fréquentés pendant tant d'années un meurtrier aussi ignoble que lui. Donc, en conclusion, il était seul et tous devait le trouver monstrueux. Bien, tant qu'à faire, autant aller jusqu'au bout, ou plutôt remonter à la source. Mais comment la trouver ? Et surtout comment arriver jusqu'à elle sans se faire tuer lui-même avant…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Huit jours plus tard, Neville marchait d'un pas vif sur la lande écossaise. Si le patron de l'hôtel avait dit vrai, le recrutement des futurs mangemorts aurait lieu ce soir à des kilomètres de tout. La manière dont il s'était procuré ces informations, il n'en était pas fier, mais maintenant qu'il touchait au but, cela lui importait peu. Arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, il s'assit sur une pierre. Il était seul, et il lui restait deux bonnes heures à attendre si ce que l'aubergiste lui avait dit était vrai. S'il avait menti, eh bien, il pourrait toujours retourner le visiter à Ste Mangouste.

Le soleil se couchait lorsque Neville entendit le « pop » caractéristique d'un transplanage. Il se leva lentement et considéra le nouveau venu avec surprise, une nouvelle mode chez les mangemorts sévissait-elle ces derniers temps ? Tous les hommes avaient-ils décidé que les pupilles rouges étaient séduisantes ? L'homme était grand, 1m90, brun et large d'épaule. En l'apercevant il sourit tristement.

-Ainsi l'aubergiste disait vrai, le dernier descendant des Londubat se présente ce soir à la porte de Lord Voldemort. Pourquoi avoir tué ta grand-mère jeune homme ?

-Elle souillait la mémoire de mes parents, elle n'avait ni cœur ni âme, elle avait fait suffisamment de mal.

-Et maintenant ? Tu viens accomplir la fin de ta vengeance… Tu viens tuer Bellatrix.

-Oui.

-Avant d'accomplir ta vengeance, puis-je te raconter ma version des faits ? La version des Lestranges quant aux évènements qui se sont produits au moment de la bataille entre tes parents et eux ?

-Si vous avez du temps à perdre, je ne suis pas pressé.

-Tout d'abord, soyons clairs, je ne cherche à innocenter personne, ni à te faire changer d'avis, juste à te montrer les choses sous un angle un peu moins manichéen. Oui, je sais, on vous a appris à nous voir en noir, il est donc risible que nous prétendions au gris. Cependant, puisque tu m'en laisse le temps, voici l'histoire Londubat/Lestrange, tel que je la connais :

"D 'abord tu dois savoir que la guerre était bien entamée lorsque tes parents ont eu affaire aux Lestrange. Ta grand-Mère Augusta était une excellente aurore, elle pourchassait sans relâche les nôtres, et il faut bien le dire, elle s'en sortait très bien. Je pense que je ne t'apprends rien en disant qu'elle supportait très mal les faibles, Frank et Alice ont tout fait pour correspondre à son idéal sorcier. Ils sont devenu d'excellents mages et sont entrés dans l'ordre du phénix dès sa formation. On leur a très vite confié des missions d'importance. L'une d'entre elle, était de surveiller la vente de baguette magique. Les Lestrange quant à eux étaient chargés de procurer de nouvelles baguettes aux mangemorts qui n'avaient plus la leur pour des raisons diverses. Ce jour-là, Bellatrix s'occupait d'une livraison pour alimenter le stock de baguettes des sorciers sortant d'Azkaban. Tes parents l'ont surprise, une bagarre s'est engagée. Bellatrix aurait probablement péri sous un spectumsempra si Rodolphus et Lucius Malfoy n'étaient pas intervenus. Officiellement, le ministère avait déjoué un transit irrégulier de baguette magique. Officieusement, Bellatrix perdait l'enfant qu'elle portait et restait stérile. Elle s'est cloîtrée chez elle durant des mois, rien ni personne ne pouvait la consoler.  
Six mois après cet accident, elle est venu nous voir pour nous demander d'accepter sa vengeance. Elle se débarrasserait de la famille Londubat dans son ensemble, mais en échange elle voulait pouvoir le faire à sa façon, elle voulait qu'ils souffrent autant qu'elle avait souffert. J'ai accepté, mais je lui ai imposé une escorte de plusieurs mangemorts, je n'étais pas sûr de son état mental."

-Donc, vous êtes bien Voldemort.

-Acceptes-tu que je continue malgré tout ?

"La suite tu penses la connaître, et c'est en grande partie la vérité. Excepté quelques détails. Ta famille avait caché ton existence pour te protéger. Lorsque Bellatrix a commencé à torturer tes parents, elle ignorait qu'un bébé était couché dans la pièce voisine. Quand Frank et Alice ont commencé à perdre pied, ils ont crié et tu es venu voir ce qui se passait. Quand Bellatrix t'as vu, elle a relâché tes parents et est partie. Rodolphus a voulu achever tes parents, mais Augusta est arrivé à ce moment et l'a tué. "  
Voilà ce qui s'est passé, libre à toi de ne pas me croire, ce serait logique. Mais sache que je ne t'amènerai pas chez nous. Si tu souhaites tuer Bellatrix, il te faudra trouver un autre moyen, cependant elle s'attend à ce que tu viennes te venger.

Le silence retomba sur la lande, un vent froid parcourait les herbes pendant que Lord Voldemort regardait le jeune garçon.

-Une question monsieur : pourquoi être venu me dire tout ça ? Pourquoi en personne ? Pourquoi ne pas me tuer ? Qu'y gagner vous ?

-Cela fait beaucoup de questions, mais elles sont légitimes. Je n'ai en effet rien à gagner à te dire tout cela, je pourrais parler d'humanité, mais ce genre de cliché ne m'a jamais intéressé. Je ne te tue pas parce que tu ne représentes pas de menace pour la survie de mon groupe, même si tu tuais Bellatrix, elle attend la mort depuis si longtemps que cela ne changerait rien. Et, pour tes deux premières questions, je peux te dire simplement que j'étais le père de l'enfant de Bellatrix. À présent je te laisse, tu devrais rentrer dans un endroit plus chaud, il ne se passera plus rien ici.

Voldemort se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il était apparu une heure plus tôt.

-Une dernière question monsieur, je croyais que votre visage ressemblait à celui d'un serpent…

-Ça, c'est juste pour le style. Conclut Voldemort en souriant.

**Fin**


	4. Un drabble fatal by Dalou

Contraintes : Mettre en scène la Fin des Mangemorts

_Personnages Principaux : Harry Potter / Severus Snape / Dalou 28_

_Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR._

_Warning : Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !_

Note 1: **Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible!**

Note 2: **Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_À Square Grimmaud, dans la bibliothèque…_**

Le Survivant faisait les cent pas à Square Grimmaud tentant de trouver une solution pour le rester…  
La seule façon de mettre fin à cette ère de guerre non-déclarée mais pourtant si meurtrière serait d'éliminer Voldemort ou lui-même… Harry le savait depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance du contenu de la prophétie. Il était en bonne voie. Il avait détruit tous les horcruxes mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était puissant et le battre serait difficile avec ou sans possibilité de résurrection !  
La mission était claire ce qui lui avait paru toujours extrêmement curieux vu que les prophéties étaient toujours particulièrement obscures. De ce fait, plus il y réfléchissait et plus il arrivait à une toute autre version de la chose. Ce n'était pas de Voldemort ou de lui qu'il s'agissait mais bel et bien de l'un ou l'autre des deux groupes dans leur ensemble. Mais comment faire pour détruire un camp entier rapidement ?  
Il se figea. Et s'il les attirait dans un endroit de son choix et les éliminait tous sans exception ? Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait attirer tous les Mangemorts, êtres méfiants voir paranoïaques, dans un seul et même lieu sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien ? Et comment d'ailleurs parvenir à tous les tuer vu qu'ils n'étaient pas réputés pour être faibles et sans défense ?  
C'était couru d'avance… Harry reprit ses allers et retours incessants… Peut-être que Ron et Hermione auraient une idée ?

**_À Square Grimmaud, dans la bibliothèque, quelques minutes plus tard…_**

« Mais tu es complètement cinglé ! »  
Harry venait d'exposer sa théorie à ses deux meilleurs amis.  
« Merci, Hermione. C'était exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Ronchonna le Survivant-plus-pour-longtemps d'après la Gryffondor.  
- Les attirer tous, soit ! Mais tous les tuer ? D'un, c'est immoral et de deux, c'est impossible ! S'écria Hermione avec son légendaire sens des priorités.  
- Pour immoral, Mione. Faut pas exagérer ! Intervint Ron, s'attirant un regard noir de la jeune femme. Je suis plutôt d'accord avec le but. Ils ne s'attendent pas que l'on soit assez Serpentards pour les attirer dans un piège aussi ambitieux que fatal. Mais je doute que l'on ait les moyens de les moyens de les tuer tous…  
- Merci, Ron. Soupira Harry. Je n'en peux plus de voir des personnes tomber sous des coups fomentés dans l'ombre et voir leurs dossiers relégués aux affaires non-classées par un Ministère trouillard et corrompu. Il nous faut une solution radicale !  
- On ne pourrait pas tout simplement tous les capturer et les enfermer à Azkaban ? Supplia la pure défenderesse des causes perdues.  
- Mione, je sais… C'est difficile pour toi mais cela laisserait une épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de toute la population et c'est encore plus risqué que de tous les tuer. Excuse-moi mais je n'ai plus le choix. »  
La jeune femme s'effondra sur son fauteuil. Jamais, elle n'avait imaginé un jour être une meurtrière… Ron eut un pincement au cœur. Il savait à quoi pensait son amie. Il prit sa main dans la sienne pour la réconforter.  
« De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas puisque nous n'avons ni le moyen de tous les attirer ni la puissance pour tous les éliminer. »  
Harry soupira. C'était ce qu'il pensait aussi mais l'entendre formuler par quelqu'un d'autre, rendait la chose encore plus réelle et plus désespérée.  
« Peut-être pas… » Souffla une petite voix.  
Les deux jeunes hommes posèrent leurs regards sur la jeune femme qui avait toujours le regard baissé. Hermione reprit d'une voix sans timbre et sans relever la tête.  
« Pour les attirer dans un piège sans attirer leurs soupçons, il suffit de mettre Harry en appât. Par exemple, en simulant une reddition factice en échange de la vie sauve de ses amis et de lui-même et en ménageant la population. C'est très Gryffondor et ce serait motivé par l'hostilité du Ministère à notre égard.  
- Et pour les éliminer ? Demanda Harry, les yeux brillants d'espoir.  
- Il suffit de connaître le point faible de chacun et de les éliminer méthodiquement le plus rapidement possible et discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres. Une fois en minorité, la force sera de mise…  
- Je ne comprends pas, Mione.  
- Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'il faut tuer par l'argent, Greyback, par exemple…  
- Oui et non… Hésita Hermione. J'avais quelque chose de plus général en tête… La Marque… »  
Les deux garçons étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.  
« J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai compris comment Voldemort faisait passer ses appels à travers le tatouage… »  
Elle se tortilla sur son fauteuil visiblement mal à l'aise.  
« Hermione… Murmura Harry. Je t'en prie. C'est pour le bien de tant de gens…  
- Cela vaut-il un sacrifice innocent ?  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Je sais comment faire passer un Avada Kedavra par la Marque…  
- Mais c'est fabuleux ! S'exclama Ron.  
- Mais le professeur Snape aussi possède cette Marque…  
- Et alors ? La fin justifie les moyens !  
- Ron ! Il va mourir alors qu'il est dans notre camp !  
- On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs et cet œuf-là ne donnera jamais rien de bon !  
- Détrompez-vous, Monsieur Weasley… Siffla une voix acide derrière le trio d'or.

**_À Little Angleton, Manoir Riddle…_**

L'endroit si silencieux d'habitude ressemblait à une ruche... C'était l'effervescence due au fait que le Survivant, Harry Potter himself, venait se rendre ! C'était une reddition que personne ne voulait manquer. Tout avait été fait en sorte que seuls les membres du Trio Infernal, qui leur avait échappé si souvent, puissent passer les barrières du château et se présenter devant leur Maître…  
Lorsque Harry entra dans la Salle du Trône, la tête haute, flanqué de ses deux éternels acolytes, Voldemort ricana. Le Survivant put lire la jubilation dans ses yeux… Le presqu'homme ne se doutait de rien. Son plan était si simple que personne ne pouvait se doutait de son but…  
Il aperçut Snape sur le côté se tenant avec tous les autres Mangemorts, ricanant avec leur Maître, par réelle joie ou par mimétisme hypocrite.  
« On doit immédiatement leur confisquer leurs baguettes ! Proposa le Maître des Potions.  
- Bonne idée, Severus. Je te laisse ce privilège pour les avoir supportés tant d'années… Siffla Voldemort.  
- Merci de cet honneur, Maître. »  
C'était tellement prévisible, tellement simple que Harry se demanda si Snape était réellement de leur côté. Le doute s'évanouit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'homme. Celui-ci tendit son bras gauche comme pour prendre sa baguette. Harry en profita pour poser celle-ci sur la Marque et murmura le sort que Hermione lui avait appris.  
Soudain, ce fut le chaos ! Tous les Mangemorts s'écroulèrent les uns après les autres dans des cris d'agonie. Contrairement à l'Avada direct, celui-ci provoquait d'atroces souffrances avant une mort certaine.  
Harry leva les yeux sur Voldemort. L'effet fut encore plus violent sur lui grâce à sa connexion avec ses fidèles. Il le vit se tordre dans des positions que la nature n'avait jamais conçues… Puis il s'écroula au pied de son trône, rejoignant dans la mort les personnes qui avaient eu la folie de le suivre…  
Un râle attira son attention. Il tenait toujours le bras de Snape qui maintenant était à genoux. L'homme releva un visage crispé de douleur mais ses yeux reflétaient de la reconnaissance. Il allait mourir, oui, mais il le faisait en sachant que l'aube allait se lever sans plus aucun Mangemort dans le monde sorcier. Son regard se voila, il eut une dernière convulsion et il s'écroula dans les bras d'un Survivant en larmes. Pour le bien de tous, celui-ci était devenu un meurtrier et pour le bien de tous, il avait tué un héros de l'ombre. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais… Absolument jamais…

**_Fin de l'histoire de l'auteur qui a la gorge serrée…_**

**_Quelque part dans le monde Moldu…_**

Un auteur, une illustre inconnue, connue pour ses happy-ends, se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Affolée, réveilla son mari paisiblement endormi à ses côtés…  
« Fred ! Fred ! Réveille-toi !  
- Mouuii ?  
- J'ai fait un cauchemar atroce. J'écrivais une fic où tous les Mangemorts mourraient à la fin, y compris mon Severus adoré. »  
Le très cher et tendre la regarda en baillant avec un air compatissant.  
« Eh bien, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… Tu te lèves et tu vas tranquillement réécrire cette fic avec une fin heureuse. Éveillée, il n'y a aucun risque que tu écrives ce genre d'horreur, mon cœur.  
- Tu as raison… Soupira l'auteur, soulagée.  
- Comme toujours, mon cœur… Comme toujours… » Répondit l'homme en se rendormant.  
L'auteur sortit du lit et descendit dans le salon. Confortablement installée dans son canapé, avec un bon café, son chien roulait en boule à ses côtés et son ordinateur sur les genoux, elle était prête à remédier à l'ignoble préjudice qu'elle avait subi !


	5. Dernier d'une génération by Real or Not

Contraintes : L'histoire de Walden McNair. comment et pourquoi est il devenu un Mangemort.

_Personnages Principaux : Walden McNair_

_Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR._

Note 1: **Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans la petite chapelle miteuse, agenouillé devant le cercueil de son père, Walden repensait sans cesse aux paroles de son interlocuteur. Combien de temps s'était il écoulé depuis que ce dernier était parti ? Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans et demi ne saurait le dire.

Sa décision scellerait son Destin et l'avenir de sa lignée à tout jamais.

La fin d'une lignée maudite.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Flash back ou La Généalogie des McNair**

C'est en l'an de grâce 1153 que Walden McNair, dix-huit ans, fut choisi parmi la population du village sorcier de Black Loch, en Ecosse, pour exécuter la peine capitale à l'encontre d'un criminel qui abusait de ses jeunes victimes avant des brûler vives.

C'est ainsi que l'on choisissait les bourreaux en Angleterre, mais, chez les sorciers, le dégoût pour les déchets de la société devint de plus en plus grand si bien que le suivant à être choisi fut le premier d'une lignée d'exécuteurs, de pères en fils, à l'exemple de la loi française.

Walden n'avait rien demandé, on avait choisi pour lui.

oOo

La ressemblance avec la France ne s'arrêta pas là. Les lois concernant la vie quotidienne des familles de bourreaux avaient également été votées.

« **Décrets sur les familles d'exécuteurs, approuvés par le Ministre de la Magie** ».

_Article 1_ : Les bourreaux, en plus d'exécutions en place publique ou d'animaux dangereux condamnés par le Ministère de la Magie, sont en charges des cadavres de criminels -ou n'ayant fait l'objet d'aucune réclamation- et des cimetières.

_Article 2_ : Les bourreaux et leur famille n'ont pas l'autorisation de vivre parmi la population et doivent donc demeurer hors des villes ou villages.

_Article 3_ : Les fils de bourreaux sont dans l'obligation de prendre la suite de leur père, à la mort de celui-ci ou si le bourreau sus nommé est dans l'incapcité d'accomplir son devoir.

_Article 4_ : Il est interdit aux enfants de bourreau d'épouser une autre personne n'étant pas elle même descendante d'un bourreau.

_Article 5_ : Il est interdit aux bourreaux et à leur famille de côtoyer d'autres citoyens que leurs semblables, en dehors des rapport évident avec leur travail ou besoins primaires vitaux (achats de denrées, consultation d'un médicomage).

_Article 6_ : La rémunération des bourreaux se limite au strict minimum des salaires approuvés par le Ministère de la Magie.

Etc. »

Ces lois avaient fait de quelques sorciers, pris au hasard, de véritables parias. On ne comptait que peu de ces familles en Angleterre. La consanguinité étant inévitable, de nombreux effets secondaires apparurent dans la magie de certains, les instabilités pouvant parfois être mortelles surtout chez les nourrissons. Par chance, aucune loi n'interdisait les mariages internationaux, ce qui parfois se révéla d'un fort grand secours.

oOo

Les siècles se succèdent, les idées de progrès également. La peine de mort « sanglante » fut abolie, sauf pour quelques créatures trop dangereuses. Désormais les plus grands coupables furent soumis au Baiser du Détraqueur, soi-disant plus « propre et civilisée ». Pourtant, les lois d'exclusion à l'encontre des bourreaux ne firent l'objet d'aucun changements, hormis l'autorisation de scolariser les enfants, leur donnant un semblant de vie sociale.

La vérité est que nul ne se soucie plus de ces parias, puisque la dernière lignée d'Angleterre est en phase de disparaître et que les Détraqueurs, sous contrôle du Ministère depuis prêt de trois cents ans afin d'assurer la garde de la prison d'Azkaban, pouvant effectuer le même travail sans jamais avoir d'indispositions, sont beaucoup plus efficaces que les humains,

Claudius McNair en est malade de rage. Sa femme, Lyvia, venait de mettre au monde son deuxième enfant qui, lui, avait miraculeusement survécu. Regardant tendrement son fils Somnus, il se laissa aller à verser des larmes pour cet enfant qui n'aurait finalement pas une meilleure condition que la sienne, malgré tous ses efforts.

oOo

Les Sanson, dernière famille sorcière des bourreaux de France, s'étaient installés chez les McNair, sur invitation de Claudius. Augusta Sanson avait donné naissance à la petite Danae quatre ans après que Somnus ne pousse son premier cri.

Les liens de fiançailles furent signés, bien que les futurs mariés soient encore des enfants. La consanguinité serait fortement diminuée grâce à la famille française, et pourrait peut être assurer au prochain héritier une stabilité magique dont aucun membre des McNair n'avait bénéficié depuis des siècles.

Deux ans s'écoulèrent au cours desquels la femme de Gérard Sanson fut de nouveau enceinte mais aussi où, malheureusement, Lyvia perdit la vie. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Danae attrapa la Dragoncelle, qu'un des cadavres véhiculait encore, menaçant les santés les plus fragiles. La pauvre enfant mourut en moins d'une semaine.

oOo

Gérard, une fois le deuil de sa fille quelque peu accompli, proposa à Claudius son prochain enfant à naître pour le marier à Somnus.

McNair n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter l'offre de l'autre homme, car, dans le cas contraire, cela aurait été avouer qu'il avait commis l'adultère avec Augusta et procréa l'enfant qui n'aurait pas du être de son sang.

Il espérait également que ce bébé à venir soit une petite fille, ne voulant pas assurer une mort certaine à son fils.

Les grossesses masculines par potion - qui ne marchait pas pour l'acte de procréation entre deux femmes - ne sont plus pratiquées depuis des siècles en raison de la mort inévitable des porteurs. Les médicomages créèrent alors la technique de procréation extra vitro, qui remporta un franc succès, permettant ainsi à tout couple de même sexe d'avoir un descendant. Seul dans le cas d'un couple de deux hommes, l'intervention d'une mère porteuse était à prendre en considération. Le problème est que cette pratique médicale n'est pas dans les moyens des bourreaux. Ceux-ci n'autorisaient donc pas le mariage entre deux filles, puisqu'il demeurerait obligatoirement stérile, et devaient donc avoir recours à la fameuse potion mortelle pour les couples mâles.

Claudius ne voulait pas en arriver à cette extrémité, lui même étant le résultat de la procréation entre deux hommes et avait du vivre toute sa vie, le poids du remords sur les épaules, se considérant comme le meurtrier du père qui l'avait porté, en toute connaissance de cause.

Sa prière fut entendue et en dépits de sa faute, il fut content de signer le contrat de fiançailles entre Somnus et la petite Agita Sanson.

oOo

-Félicitations pour votre petit garçon Mr. et Mrs. McNair, dit le médicomage qui rassembla son matériel et quitta la maison délabrée, laissant le couple avec leur nouveau-né.

-Espérons que notre petit Walden ait une vie meilleure que la notre, souffla Somnus tandis qu'Agita acquiesçait.

Mais ce petit garçon se faisait fort difficile par ses instabilités et l'enthousiasme qu'il manifestait pour le métier de son père. Il rêvait plus que tout de se servir de la hache familiale qui lui reviendrait un jour. Une fois, à l'âge de huit ans, il s'en est servi contre un chien qu'il avait immobilisé et ce fut la seule fois qu'il reçu une gifle. Walden ne recommença plus, bien que son envie le taraudait sans cesse, le rendant très remuant.

-Walden, commença sa mère. Pourquoi ne jouerais-tu pas d'un instrument pour contenir tes pulsions ? En aimes-tu un en particulier ?

-Hum … J'aime bien le violon, souffla-t-il doucement. Les morceaux qu'on joue au pub sont très beaux, j'les ai entendus de dehors.

Somnus échangea un regard assez douloureux avec Agita, qui s'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir fait cette proposition. Leurs moyens étaient trop limités et il leurs serait difficile de se procurer l'instrument, mais l'homme ne se découragea pas pour autant.

A chaque moment de libre, à grands efforts pour manier correctement ses pouvoirs, il s'appliqua pour pouvoir offrir un beau cadeau d'anniversaire à son fils au moins une fois dans sa vie. Agita, par chance au moment où elle rentrait avec de maigres emplettes, trouva un manuel de solfège pour enfant abandonné sur une pile d'ordures.

Les neuf ans de Walden furent sans aucuns doutes l'un des seuls bons moments de toute sa vie. Le violon que son père avait fabriqué de ses propres mains n'était peut être pas de la meilleure qualité, mais sa caisse de résonnance procurait toutefois un son agréable.

Le jeune McNair apprit patiemment, et lorsqu'il sut émettre des notes justes, redoubla d'acharnement pour pouvoir jouer des mélodies entières. Il ne se lassait jamais, la musique apaisant son esprit trouble. Jamais il ne parvint à se séparer de l'instrument, pas même au moment d'aller à Poudlard.

-Fais bien attention surtout, lui dit son père avant qu'il ne monte dans le train. Sache que quoi qu'il arrive, nous pensons à toi à chaque instant.

-D'accord. Quand je pourrai, je jouerai pour toi et maman. Comme ça vous saurez que je vais bien, dit l'enfant en souriant.

-Allez, va ! Le train va partir.

Somnus n'avait pas le cœur de révéler à son fils ce qui l'attendait dans ce merveilleux château : des difficultés scolaires inévitables, la méchanceté des autres enfants pouvant s'appliquer à n'importe quoi. Il voulait lui laisser l'espoir et ne voulait pas non plus perturber son fils en lui révélant qu'Agita n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant elle.

oOo

Walden n'alla pas en cours en cette fraiche journée d'automne, comme beaucoup d'autres jours depuis sa première année. Cela n'était qu'un des rares moments, hormis la nuit, où il pouvait jouer sans être entendu. Il ne jouait que pour sa mère.

Une complainte funèbre, triste et mélodieuse s'éleva dans l'air.

Un garçon de onze ans stoppa sa course effrénée lorsqu'il entendit le morceau. Marchant lentement vers la source de la musique, il s'arrêta pour regarder le violoniste. D'après le blason qui ornait sa robe, il appartenait, comme lui, à la maison de Serpentard.

Aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, il alla s'asseoir à côté de McNair, qui stoppa brusquement son archet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?, demanda le plus âgé d'un ton féroce.

-J'écoutais c'est tout, souffla l'intéressé. Tu veux être musicien quand tu partiras d'ici ?

-Je ne pourrai pas. La loi me l'interdit.

-Pourquoi ? C'est vraiment dommage car tu as du talent.

Walden resta interdit devant cette réplique. Déjà, il ne fréquentait pas beaucoup les autres élèves qu'ils soient de son année ou non, les profs ne lui faisaient que des réprimandent concernant ses notes et il n'avait jamais reçu un compliment d'une autre personne que ses parents. Ca le rendait mal à l'aise.

-Merci, répondit-il un peu gêné. Depuis ma naissance je suis destiné à être bourreau, comme mon père.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se confiait de cette manière à un gamin de onze ans, pourtant ça lui faisait du bien de parler un peu. Il connaissait cet élève à l'air revêche qui n'était pas beaucoup apprécié par ses camarades, pourtant McNair savait que cela n'était qu'un masque à cause ses yeux noirs d'encre ayant laissé échapper des nuances de tristesse.

-Walden McNair, se contenta-t-il de dire en tendant une main gantée à l'autre garçon.

Celui-ci l'examina longuement avant de la serrer.

-Severus Snape.

A cet instant, le cœur du futur trancheur de têtes s'éveilla, au détriment de ce que la loi lui autorisait.

oOo

Les vacances d'été étaient finalement arrivées, renvoyant les étudiants dans leur famille pour deux mois. Walden, qui avait déroché son diplôme de justesse par un minimum de fierté, avait impatiemment attendu ce moment. Seulement sa rencontre avec Severus laissa un goût amer à la pensée qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.

Mais peut être était-ce mieux ainsi.

Le mois de juillet s'entama doucement et Somnus s'employait à nettoyer sa hache du sang de l'animal qu'il avait décapité au petit matin en présence du juge. Tout se fit dans la routine la plus totale, excepté qu'il ignorait que la bête avait été contaminée par une substance toxique. Le contact avec le sang sans la moindre protection empoisonna l'homme en un rien de temps, provoquant délires, hallucinations et fortes complications respiratoires.

Walden avait appelé un médicomage en urgence, mais ce dernier ne fit rien et partit rapidement laissant le jeune homme désemparé face à son père mourant.

La souffrance de Somnus ne cessait d'augmenter, le faisant crier, se contorsionner sans arrêt. Walden eut de plus en plus de difficultés à le supporter. Il prit la hache, encore souillée du liquide carmin, la brandit au dessus de sa tête, une larme silencieuse dévalant sa joue creuse et l'abattit avec force sur la nuque de la seule famille qui lui restait.

oOo

Le dernier des McNair alla déclarer la mort de son père puis rentra chez lui, s'isolant auprès du cercueil qui reposait à même le sol dans la chapelle que son ancêtre avait bâti pour le salut de son âme et celle de sa famille.

La chaleur, provoquant des relents atroces de puanteur, exigeait une mise en terre urgente. Cependant Walden avait peur de l'enterrer, peur d'être vraiment tout seul. Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas un homme arriver derrière lui.

Le nouveau venu avait un âge assez avancé sans pour autant diminuer son charme magnétique. Une beauté attractive et troublante, presque effrayante.

-Pauvre enfant, commença-t-il. Jeté si jeune dans la fosse aux lions.

-Que voulez-vous !, demanda agressivement McNair.

-Te proposer un travail.

Devant le silence de Walden, l'homme continua :

-Tu es bourreau n'est-ce pas ? Une condition bien difficile, les imbéciles du Ministère n'ont aucun respect envers cette profession, pourtant aussi honorable qu'une autre. Ton sang pur mérite mieux que ça. Je peux t'apporter tout ce que tu as désiré sans espoir de l'obtenir.

-Que savez-vous de ce que je souhaite ? Rien du tout.

-Oh que si McNair, siffla-t-il. Je vois ton désir de te repaître de sang, que tu tentes d'annihiler sans y parvenir. Je vois un désir de vie meilleure, de faire respecter ton nom. Et, ton désir envers une certaine personne.

-Vous …

-Moi, Lord Voldemort, je peux modifier ces lois, si j'arrive au pouvoir bien entendu. Fais partie de mes fidèles Mangemorts et tu auras tout ce que tu souhaites, même la main de ce Severus. Un héritier aussi, sans devoir sacrifier ta vie. Si tu te décides, fais parvenir ta décision à Abraxas Malfoy. Tu étais dans la même classe que son fils, qui m'a parlé de toi.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se détourna et partit, sachant qu'il avait déjà parfaitement convaincu McNair d'adhérer à sa cause. L'Homme ne peut résister à sa nature, ses pulsions.

**Fin du Flash Back ou Fin d'une Malédiction**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le corps de Somnus avait rejoint celui d'Agita sous la terre.

Walden se détourna de la pauvre tombe de ses parents, il avait pris sa décision.

Juste une chose avec laquelle il n'était pas vraiment d'accord. Le nom de Mangemort qui ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Mangevie aurait été beaucoup plus approprié.

**Das Ende?**


End file.
